


Douloureux

by qui_nn



Series: Douloureux series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Angst and Humor, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Captain Puffy is nice, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Child shaming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deity Awesamdude, Deity Karl Jacobs, Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dude wtf Phil take care of your children, Elf Hybrid Tommyinnit, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innovation Deity Awesamdude, Karl Jacobs & Awesamdude Friendship, Karl Jacobs & Tommyinnit Friendship, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Deity Ranboo, Memory Magic, Mom Captain Puffy, Nature Deity Tubbo, Nature Magic, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Past Child Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Quackity is not a hybird hahahh, Ranboo & Tommyinnit Friendship, Ranboo will be a sibling, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shadow magic, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sirin Bird Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags May Change, Technoblade & Tommyinnit Friendship, Time Deity Karl, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo will be a sibling, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, and also just in case someone wants to cancel me, awesamdad, only in there because it includes stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: "You guys ready for this?" his hand hovered over the closest server's IP.He was answered with silence. "Me neither..."---------Tommy is left alone by himself, he decides to carve a new path.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Douloureux series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164095
Comments: 158
Kudos: 1242





	1. See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is happening. never thought I'd make another multi-chapter fic again.
> 
> thank you, everyone in writer's block and shaking my ass. thank you, beta readers; griffin, nat, and root. and most importantly, thank you, bunneth. I'll send this to you first ;)

Tommy sadly looked at the photos. Tens and hundreds of family photos just sat on the wall, each of them containing three smiling people.

One was a pink-haired pig-hybrid; that was Techno, his older brother. Another was a blue-eyed avian with black curled wings. The man was Phil. Tommy's father. And lastly, was a teen in a puffy yellow sweater, golden wings attached to the elbow and down, was Wilbur. 

The final member of the family he last saw.

If you were to walk into the large house and look at these said photos, you'd assume that Phil had only two children, which was not the case. His father had loved him at one point. He had praised him for taking his first steps, had hugged him when he came sobbing from a nightmare, had kissed him on the forehead when he felt down. And then, one day, it all just stopped. He guessed the old man finally got tired of him, or maybe he had decided to take of Techno later. Hence why the two left when he was a toddler, leaving him and Wilbur all alone. He still didn't understand why Wilbur left him, though.

_ "Wilby? Where are you going?" Tommy called out, peeking from the side of the wall. The teen was wearing a light grey shirt and dark coloured jeans, a different style to his usual light yellow sweater. His feathers perked up at the sound of his brothers' voice.  _

_ "I'm..going somewhere, for some time. Meeting up with a friend." _

_ "Meeting with who? Have I met them?" _

_ Wilbur chuckled lightly, not turning to meet his brothers' eyes. "No, you haven't met Schlatt," he paused and whispered silently, "..quite glad you didn't..." the six-year-old pursed his lips, thinking over the others' words.  _

_ "You'll come back, right?" he slowly questioned. _

_ Wilbur would come back. He has to. _

_ The other held a glint in his eyes, something unreadable. "Yeah. I'll be back," he opened the large wooden doorway and stepped out into the brisk air. "Goodbye, Toms." _

_ "Bye, Wil!" His brother would be back, right? Wilbur would never lie to him.  _

  
  


_ He waited six years for him to come back. _

Tommy growled, trying to repress the horrific memory. His pointed ears slightly flattening with his expression. He remembered when he had changed into an Elf. It had been a painful experience, his ears stretching out farther than inhumanely possible. But he had learned to live with it, plus, he could hear far better when hunting for food in the woods. Tommy sighed, bringing himself back into reality.

It was already morning, the light streaming in from the dusty blinders. The twelve-year-old had given up completely when it came to cleaning the house. He had decided that if his family  _ did  _ ever come back, they'd clean the house themselves. Tommy walked into the kitchen, looking for anything he could find. 

He found his eyes glancing over to a piece of paper stuck to the fridge, clouded in dust and grime. Tommy walked over to it, raising an eyebrow. Had he forgotten something in the past years? Was he really  _ that  _ incapable? He grasped the paper, cleaning off the dirtying soots on the piece of paper. 

_ Dear Wilbur, _

__

_ What do you think about server jumping? It gets quite boring over there, doesn't it? Being all alone in a fucking mansion. Wish I could feel bad but I don't care. Anyways, you know how to jump right? If̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶i̶m̶ ̶g̶o̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶e̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶b̶o̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶s̶i̶o̶n̶,̶ ̶d̶u̶m̶b̶a̶s̶s̶. Use your screen, or whatever they call it nowadays. And just press shit and boom. Meet you there. _

_ From your great friend, _

_ Schlatt _

Tommy grinned slightly, would he be able to finally get out of this godforsaken place? And it was all thanks to Schlatt, the friend that his brother had chosen instead of him.  _ (he left you, why would he do that?, the worst brother ever!, it'll be alright tommy!, you can do this!!)  _ Quiet meek voices filled Tommy's head. Part of him was grateful for the social interaction, another was fighting the urge to slam his head into the wall. 

Although he loved getting the comforting words ever since he was six, the spirits gave him a pounding headache. "Can you guys quiet down a tad bit?" he asked the air and got a response of whispers  _ (okay, sorry, feel better soon!, our bad)  _ Tommy smiled softly. He looked over to the note and opened his screen. Filled with newfound hope and excitement, the boy forgot about the essentials he would need down the road. "You guys ready for this?" his hand hovered over the closest server's IP. 

He was answered with silence. "Me neither..." 


	2. Bees and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stayed up till 03:00 to finish this. y'all better be grateful /j

[ **_ThomasMineCraft_ ** **joined the game ]**

  


Tommy groaned. He knew he'd have to change his tag sooner or later. The boy just hadn't known when. Of course, he _could_ keep his surname as his tag, but it brought up some memories he'd rather forget. Tommy reluctantly opened his eyes and was met with a stunning sight. 

  


Butterflies, bees, and other insects partially swarmed the area. Strings of sunlight beat down on the lush green grass he walked on. Holy shit. Was he in heaven? The last time he checked, it was too cold for bees or butterflies. Is this what being on a different server was like? Tommy let out an enormous grin, letting the beauty seep in. It was quickly ignored when a large cry arose from a part of the woods. The boy whipped his head to the side, running towards wherever the shout had come from. He ran for a good minute or two before a figure came in view. It was a boy, probably not older than the age of thirteen. He wore a brown hooded cloak that fell over his shoulders, green eyes vibrate with colour, skin paler than sand.

  


There was something, off, about this boy, though. One, he had fucking _wings_. They were almost transparent, laying against his cloak. Two, he had _antlers_. They seemed to be made from--wait, was that wood? The boy in front of him had wings and wooden antlers. "Lord Sebastian! Stay with me a little longer, bud. Please!" oh yeah. And he was holding a dead bee. "Uhm, are you okay there...?" he questioned. The boy whipped his head around to Tommy, not sparing a glance at his appearance. 

"You need to help me--"

  


"--I don't _need_ to--"

  


"--Sebastian is _dying!_ "

  


Tommy paused, taking in the scene thoroughly. It seemed to be that 'Sebastian' had no stinger, which meant only one thing. "I'm, uh, sorry to say this," he bent down, frowning, "but Sebastian is dead." the teen teared up, a frown gracing his face. "Sebastian! No!" he turned to Sebastian and started full-on sobbing. _Oops._ Should he give him a pat on the back? Or should he smile awkwardly and then slowly leave? Tommy hadn't had social interaction with another being in--what, forever? The boy sniffled softly, face blotched and red. Okay, maybe he should just go. But what if the boy needed him? What if something bad happened? How are you _supposed_ to comfort a kid with a dead bee? Is this what occurred every day? Maybe he should just go home-- "Thank you for at least trying to help me.." the boy stated, "I'm Toby."

"..uh, I'm Thomas,"

  


Toby pursed his lips, "Why don't I call you Tommy? It's easier,"

  


"Then I'll call you Tubbo. 'Cause Toby is such a shit name." 

  


Tubbo barked with laughter, grinning wide. He stood slowly, carrying the bee in his arms. He looked to the right and sighed, walking towards the woods. Tommy watched him leave, standing still until the boy called for him, "Are you coming or not, Tommy?" he hurriedly followed the older boy, smiling widely. It seemed to be going well. His first server and he hadn't even died yet. Tubbo led the two to a treehouse in the woods. Vines clawed at the edges of the partially rotted wood. A ladder was gently placed on the side, resting on the dark oak wood. In front of the structure was a garden. Full of planted vegetables, fruits, and flowers. "Home sweet home! Now, let's get you settled, Sebastian. Do you mind helping me set up?" Tubbo turned to Tommy, his eyebrows raised. 

  


"For..?" he slowly asked.

  


"The funeral, of course."

  


Oh yeah. Of course. The boy smiled awkwardly and nodded deliberately. "Great! You'll get the casket, and I'll weave the flower crown."

  


It was going to be a long day.

  
  


Somehow, Tubbo had a full speech ready for when the funeral started. The boy had called it an 'e'; since he had forgotten how to spell the word. Afterwards, the older had offered him a room, saying something about how he had to be nice or the forest would hate him forever. He would unendingly be confused with nature magick. 

  


"So where'd you come from?" it was late at night, both boys could not sleep. Tommy curled in on himself, shutting his eyes tight. He felt so old but so young at the same time. Was he supposed to be feeling this way? "I came from my home," he answered, not pushing into details just yet. Tubbo lay flat on his stomach, feet straight in the air. He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, "Is home, like, a few blocks away or..?"

Tommy shook his head, "A server jump away.." he mumbled, pressing the back of his palms to his eyelids. The other boy's eyes lit up, a grin stretching, "Wow! So, you're from another world, right? I've never server hopped or anything so I don't know what it feels like--"

"..dizzy..." Tommy muttered under his breath. 

  


"What?"

  


"..it's dizzy. Makes you feel all sick n' shit," he groaned, releasing his eyes from his hands.

  


"Oh..do you want some water?" Tubbo inquired, tilting his head to the side. 

  


Tommy nodded slowly. He got ready to stand but was stopped by a hand on his chest. The older boy smiled fondly at him, "Stay here, I'll get it since you feel bad. Just try to lay down and relax, all right?" _(AWWWW, POGG!!, HES SO NICE, let's be his friend :D!)_ Tubbo was weird. You're supposed to care for yourself, not others. You're supposed to ignore others in need. Wilbur would say he was being selfish. 

  


_Tommy coughed onto the floor. Chubby hands only a five-year-old would possess touched the frozen blood-red ground. His eyes dulled, blinding white-hot pain taking the wheel. He curled in on himself, clutching his shoulder. "If you want to survive, Toms. You need to learn how to take care of yourself. You need to learn how to fight." his brothers' cold voice erupted from above him. If he were to look up, he'd probably see his gold honey eyes give him an icy glare. Something he was used to by now. "You have to learn to grow_ up _. Playing games and messing around is just going to get you killed." he was five. Didn't he have the right to--no, his brother is right. Wilbur is always right. The older dropped the bloodied sword, letting it clash with the stone that burned Tommy's palms. Steps echoed as the youngers' vision blurred; black spots creeping in._

  


_"I'm not going to help you."_

  


_"You need to realize that you only have yourself. You're selfish to ask for others' help. You should know that by now, Tommy.."_

  


Tommy let out a shaky breath. The chat screamed at him to move. 

  


Wilbur wasn't here. He wasn't going to hurt him. Clutching his sleeved arms, the boy let out a quiet sob. Knees brushing against his forehead as tears fell upon them. His eyes were shut; he was so _fucking_ afraid that if he opened them he would be there, and he would hurt him. He knew Wilbur would hurt him. He just didn't know if it was for a good reason, though. "Tommy? Are you alright?" Tubbo's worried voice called out as the boy entered the room. "Oh..." he said under his breath. "Are you, are you okay?"

"'m fine..just--" he hiccuped, a sob escaping through him, "--tired, just 'ired."

  


"Goodnight Tommy,"

  


"Goodnight' Tubbs.."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is Quinnya_
> 
> discord is quinn#2405


	3. Salad's Dressed In Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to love wholesome content and fluff so here some is!
> 
> No, I did _not _write something sad. That would be cruel.__
> 
> __also spacing is a bit weird but thats because ao3 said "whoopsie daisy you can't have good spacing"_ _

The next morning, Tubbo had prepared breakfast. The two sat on the grass, sunlight streaming from tiny holes in between trees' leaves. 

_ (SAY THANK YOU! you're going to thank him rn yes??? AWWWWW HES SO SWEEETT! pogCHAMP WE'VE GOT FOOD! whoooop at least we won't starve) _

"Uh, thank you, for the food," Tommy muttered, listening to the voices carefully. They usually knew more than him, somehow. But, they did get annoying. Mostly when something like this happened. Thankfully, the other boy hadn't done anything  _ too  _ rash, like make his chat go into 'aw' mode. "It's no problem! Plus, I haven't had breakfast with anyone for a while, it's nice to have some company." Tubbo grinned sweetly, taking a bite out of a carrot; his wings twitching with joy. 

Motherfucker.

_ (HOLY SHIT HES SO NICE. CAN WE KEEP HIM??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AWWWWWW. awww!! awwwWW. I swear if I hear one more 'awww'. Same, dude, same.) _

Tommy's head exploded, his temple aching. The boy shrugged off the need to pinch his nose. Instead, rubbing his forehead. Tubbo raised an eyebrow worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Just a shitty headache..."

"We can go for a walk if you want?"

  
  


They went for a walk. 

And fucking  _ hell  _ was it enjoyable. Tubbo had kept commenting on how much he loved Tommy's pointed ears, he said something about how 'cool they were' and how much he 'wanted pointy ears'. The latter had awkwardly smiled and remarked how he liked Tubbo's wings. 

"So, how'd you get your traits?" Tommy questioned, leaning on the bark of a tree. The other looked confused by this statement, his eyebrows furrowed, "From..my parents?" 

I'm sorry,  _ what? _

_ (UHOH. oh no poor tommy :(. HES TALKING ABOUT A FAMILY!! Something Tommy doesn't have, lmao. THAT WAS RUDEE!! rude imo, man.) _

Tommy ignored the chat with all his might, their voices clashing together like metal on metal. His mind betrayed his thoughts, though. And sent him surging into a memory.

  
  


_ "Wilby?" Tommy ran up to the teenager, holding a poster. The teen turned to the boy, glaring slightly, going almost unnoticed by the younger. Almost. "Yes?" it sounded strained, but, come on. Of course, Wilbur wouldn't want him to talk to him. He was doing his own stuff. Minding his own business. But, he just had to know.  _

_ So, he handed him the poster that said the funny word on it; ' _ **_Your Family Loves You!_ ** _ '  _

_ "What's a  _ family _?"  _

_ "It's something we don't have, Toms," _

_ "Families always leave you. Know that, alright?" _

  
  


"What's a 'parents'?" Tommy asked, leaning forward. His brow creased his forehead as he grit his teeth; trying to stave off the migraine and flashback. Tubbo's face morphed from confusion to utter  _ horror _ . 

He smiled softly as his eyes became soft. "Well," he sat on a stump, "a parent is someone who keeps you safe and loves you," the boy paused, thinking over his words carefully, "have you..have you ever been told 'I love you' before, Tommy?"

He didn't know what the other was saying.  _ I love you _ ? What does--what does that even mean?

_ (ohhh... fuck dude. Tommy, it'll be alright!! unpogg. <3 <3) _

"No? What the fuck is an 'I love you'?" he hissed, no real anger behind the words. He was confused, and when he was confused, he was angry. When he was angry..things didn't get pretty. 

Tubbo's eyes  _ burned _ . He hadn't even known the other for a long time but he felt so so  _ so bad _ for him. 

Was Tommy an orphan? Had he run away from his orphanage and came to this server? 

"An 'I love you', is a way to express..." how could he explain this? "It's a phrase we say to people we care about. When I said it to my parents, it meant that I was grateful for all the things they did for me. And that they meant so much to me," he paused, looking over to Tommy; who held a confused expression. "if I were to say it to  _ you _ . I would say it because you mean a lot to me, and that I'm happy we're friends."

"We're  _ friends _ ?" he widened his eyes.

The voices were going insane. Saying  _ thank you _ 's to Tubbo, revenge promises to Wilbur (part of Tommy wanted to find his brother and beat him to a pulp, the other wanted to lean into his touch and tell him how much he missed him), and depressing words of  _ finally a friend! _ . 

"Yeah! Unless you--" Tubbo's voice interjected with his thoughts.

"No no! I want to be your friend. I want to be friends." he waved his hands frantically in the air. Making the other giggle. "We can be friends, Tommy." he smiled. 

A few minutes passed of the two staring at each other. Tubbo was waiting for him, wanting to see what he was hiding. Tommy spoke, "So, uh,"

"What do friends do exactly?"

  
  
  


Tubbo was, confused, to say the least. Tommy was an interesting case. He was loud, immature, but not  _ annoying _ . He just seemed like no one had taught him how to grow up. Like no one was there for him.

So when the boy had asked him what a  _ parent  _ was. He got all the wrong signs. Yes, Tubbo was young. But he was mature, far too mature for his age, and he knew when he saw red flags. He saw the way Tommy avoided talking about his family. He saw the way he was spaced out, his eyes slightly glossed. He saw the way he held his head and whispered underneath his breath to  _ air _ . 

Tommy was an interesting case.

He wasn't stupid, Tubbo was far from stupid. Sure, he was slightly dyslexic. But what did that matter? He had a theory, and he was going to test it out.

He just wanted to make sure his friend was okay.


	4. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but its 0% angst so I mean---
> 
> King, my dear friend who is amazing, challenged me by saying that I have to write angst _sadder _than I already do.__
> 
> _  
> _It's on._  
>  _

"Well, friends do..." Tubbo paused, thinking over what he was about to say. "Actually, what  _ do  _ friends do?" he questioned, looking back over to Tommy; who shrugged. 

_ (AWW you two are adorable!! Friends play games and stuff, hang out, watch movies, y'know. Actually, i dont think they have advanced technology in this server... YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME!!) _

"We could just hang out, I guess?" he offered, taking one of the voices' ideas. The other thought about this, smiling after a minute or two. "Yeah! I can show you how to garden!" he stood from the tree stump, dusting off his cloak. Tubbo glanced over back to Tommy and held his hand out. The younger pursed his lips and did what any twelve-year-old that hasn't had a friend would do. He gave him a high five. 

The voices were silent for once as Tubbo stared at him in awe. "No, like this," he said, grabbing the youngers' hand in his. The two were holding hands now, the older grinning sweetly as Tommy gave a sheepish smile. "now come on! Let's get back to the house before dusk!" 

They ran past trees, wolves, birds. They giggled, laughter echoing around the forest. Tommy had never felt so  _ alive  _ before. 

He had never felt so happy before.

  
  


"So, you hold up your hands like so," Tubbo announced, lifting his hands above the tomato seeds. Tommy followed in suit, hovering in hands above the seeded soil. "and then use your magick!" he grinned, hands glowing a neon green as the tomato plant  _ grew _ . The younger paused, furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips. "You do know that I can't do nature magic shit, right?" he lifted an eyebrow, stifling a laugh.

_ (BUT YOU CANNN!! wait wtf is tubb a deity or smth??? yeah i think he is ! But, Tommy, you  _ can  _ do magick. Broski, just believe in yourself.) _

Tommy ignored the chat, instead focusing on what the older was saying, "But, you're a Wild Elf, aren't you? They do nature magick all the time."

"I'm a  _ what _ , now?" 

"A Wild Elf! I realized when I saw your ears and your semi-hardened skin. I read about them once."

Sure, Tommy had pointed ears, and his forearms and calves are hardened as if they were wood. But that didn't mean he was an  _ elf _ . He was about to go off on a tangent about how he was just a normal human with pointy ears when a voice stopped him,  _ (you should at least try, though!) _

Tommy grumbled, hovering his hands over the soil once more. He closed his eyes and tried to summon something within him. He felt a pull in his gut, his hands getting exceedingly warmer.

And then, it stopped. 

Tubbo was quietly giggling, "What the hell are you laughing at?" he said, opening his eyes. The plant hadn't grown, hadn't moved at all, really. "l--look--" the older laughed, bringing his hand out and grasping something on top of Tommy's head. He plucked out a red flower from the younger boy's hair, showing it off with a snicker. The other's face heated up, embarrassment sneaking in. "You made a little flower patch on your  _ headddd _ ." Tubbo teased, leaning backwards into the grass. "Oh shut up! Nature magick is fucking hard!"

"Sure, it is."

"It  _ is _ , you prick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, the spacing is fucking shit.
> 
> also also, all platonic, not love here. just too boys being best friends :)


	5. Bruised Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :crab: :crab: :crab:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO!! 3000 hits!! 
> 
> Anyways, this is a pretty long chapter, I'd say, around 1.3k words. 
> 
> Spacing is evil, it is satan.
> 
> This is for you, King. If it's not sad enough then whoopsies.

It was almost midnight. Tubbo and Tommy were chatting about random thoughts, sitting on both their separate twin beds. "So, so, so, you've never had ice-cream before?" the older asked, sitting upon his bed. The other giggled, leaning down onto his pillow, "You've never eaten bees before?"

"Why would I? They're amazing creatures,"

"Sure, they are."

_ (You guys are like the best mfing friends in the world, i swear. How long has it been since server jump, chat???? TUBBO EATS BEEESS! I think its been about a week, now? Yeah it's been a week :D! those beds look comfy smh..) _

Sometimes Tommy wondered if the voices were okay.

_ (WE FUCKING ARE YOU FUCKING PRICK!! bitchhh. that was not nice at alllll, tommyyyy :((((. AYOO WTFFFF!! wth dude. :( you made me cry.) _

He wanted to respond to the ever-growing chat, but he wanted to seem ordinary than look insane to the other. 

Tubbo's wings twitched as he perked up, a question on his mind. "Can I ask something, Tommy?" he inquired, brushing his curly locks with his hand. Tommy raised an eyebrow, ears turning to the other. "Sure, what is it?"

"What was your home like?" 

The voices were silent for once.

"Uhm, well," he stuttered, thinking over his choices.

  
  


_ "Wilby, where did daddy go?" _

_ "He left us, Tommy." _

_ "Why did he leave us?" _

_ "Because of you," _

_ "Me?" _

_ "Yes." _

  
  


Small tears pricked the edges of Tommy's eyes, he felt his face heat up. He sniffled slightly, choking on a sob, "W--well--he--I--" Tubbo widened his eyes, standing from his position and swiftly making it over to the other's bed. 

"Please, don't cry. I'm sorry for asking." the older said, sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to embrace the other in a hug. Tommy sniffled, wiping his eyelids with his sleeve. "I'm--" he hiccupped, "I'm not going to cry, it isn't worth crying," he let out a sob, "I shouldn't--shouldn't cry over something s--so little." 

Tubbo formed his lips into a thin line, should he really do this? 

The younger hiccupped again, tears dripping down his face; staining the bed.

Oh, fuck it.

The older boy brought Tommy into a hug, laying his chin on the other's shoulder. He felt his shirt get damp from Tommy's weeping, but he paid no mind. "It's alright, you're not there. Whoever  _ 'he'  _ is, they're not here either."

Tubbo’s wings wrapped around the two, as if serving as a blanket. “Whatever happened--to you,” he quietly said, shutting his eyes, “it  _ matters _ . You matter, okay? You’re funny, and nice, and just an amazing person--”

“You--you haven’t even--known me for--” Tommy sobbed, slurring his words.

"I don't  _ care _ . You matter to me, even if we just met, or if we've known each other for years,"

"Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault."

Tommy clutched onto the other, bawling his eyes out. He didn't care if the chat would make fun of him after this, he didn't care if he'd be embarrassed in the morning. All that mattered was what Tubbo  _ had said _ .

All that mattered was that people cared for him.

Someone loved him for once.

  
  
  


When morning came, neither boys talked about what happened.

Tommy was quite relieved that the other wouldn't push him into saying anything. Still, what  _ was  _ there to say? Nothing bad had happened when he was at home. Sure, he was lonely, and when Wilbur was there he got hurt. But it was minimal. 

Plus, Tommy was twelve. He should forget whatever happened and go do something else. Like drugs. 

Or maybe just server jumping. 

  
  


Two days later, the younger brought it up.

" _ Sooooooo _ ," he said. The two were sitting upon a large rock, their feet dangling into the cold lake. Tubbo turned to him.

He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and brown shorts (Tommy had mocked him about the cloak, saying he needed to change his style once and awhile, Tubbo himself taunted Tommy for only wearing a red and white shirt).

"Sew buttons," the older raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly. Tommy swatted at him, not hiding his smile. He sat straighter, breathing in deeply. "So," he said again, "my birthdays next week." Tubbo's grin slipped from his face as full seriousness took over. 

"Well? What do you want for your birthday?" that being presents, of course. 

"I was wondering if we could, I don't know, server jump somewhere..?"

The older's face lit up, eyes sparkling. A smile slivered onto his face, "Yes, yes! I would love to do that!" 

"Really?"

"Defo! Yeah! Yes! I've never been anywhere but, well, here," Tubbo sheepishly smiled, "And plus, you're going to turn thirteen! We'll be the same age!"

Tommy felt his eyes burn as his vision blurred with tears.

Someone must have been cutting onions.

  
  
  


_ (You have to go to Esempii Earth!! You needa go to server #0118925! They're on this server!!! don't listen to these crackheads, Tommy. chat wtf.) _

Tommy groaned, banging his head against the exterior of the treehouse. Tubbo stared at him in worry, his lips pursed, "Is it your head again? I could get a shipment of Advil if you need it." he said, leaning back on the wooden railing. 

His wings were hardly seeable with the sun blinding anyone who wanted to get a closer look at them.

"No--really, I'm okay. My head just hurt 's all." he smiled, rubbing his temple instead of banging it on the wall.

_ (liar liar pants on fire. ARSON!!! thats a lie, dude. WOOO YOU TELL 'EM! Don't lie to Tubbo like that :( !! DRUGSSS!! i LOve drugs.) _

"Anyways," Tommy suddenly said, turning to the older, "what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't have anything in mind... So what do you wanna do?" Tubbo smiled, tilting his head to the side. 

The youngers' smile dropped, his eyebrows furrowing. "What?"

"What do you wanna do?" the other chuckled in question.

_ What?  _

"What do I..." he muttered, frowning. 

"Yeah.. what do you want to do?" Tubbo said, this time slower. He gently sat straight, ready to tackle the other into a hug if needed.

"Well, I--"

  
  


_ It had been the first time Wilbur had made him sleep outside after they fought. He would be turning six soon.  _

_ He wasn't a full-on adult yet, but Techno had taught him some things in case he needed to contact him.  _

_ He missed his brother.  _

_ Tommy quietly grabbed the communicator from the couch, his brother was snoring loudly right next to it. He knew Wilbur would hurt him again if he found out. _

_ He pressed a few buttons, finding the contact.  _

_ Tommy dialled the number. _

_ It rang, but after a few tries, a young boy's voice came from the device. "Hallo?"  _

_ "'ello, 's t'is Techie?" he slurred, his body still shaking with bruises and scratch marks. _

_ "Who is this? Why do you have Wil's phone?" _

_ "T'is 's--" _

_ A hand clutched Tommy's wrist, bruising it to the point where he let the communicator go. It fell to the ground with a loud  _ clank _. The boy shakily glanced up and was met with his brothers' piercing stare.  _

_ "Hallo? Anyone there?" Techno's muffled voice erupted from the phone. _

_ Wilbur bent down and picked it up, bringing it to his ear, "Hey, Techno. Sorry about that, a little bitch just stole my phone and shit."  _

_ He turned the communicator away and glared at the boy, "If you ever fucking do that again, you brat," he hissed, talons outstretched, "I won't hesitate to leave you outside for good." _

  
  


"We could go fishing?" Tommy offered, walking over to the boy. Tubbo grinned, leaning his elbow on the railing, "Yeah! I'd like that!" 

The younger smiled, leaning on the railing as well, "I'll go get the supplies and we can head on out." the other spoke as his wings twitched in happiness. He walked back into the treehouse, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. After a few moments, Tommy spoke,

"Do you guys think Techno would answer my calls now?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be about Techno :flushed: ?
> 
> I can't have emojis on a laptop so you guys can have discord ones.


	6. Underwater Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, i went from 600 words to 1.2k words. wanted to add more lore in an' stuff, as you know.
> 
> i also kinda realized two things; one, the spacing doesn't really matter. two; I dont put warnings in the beginning of chapters. i feel like I should start now but its kinda late for that, huh?
> 
> anyways, if some of you have noticed, I added the tag "Dead Dove: Do Not Eat" that's pretty much so I don't get sued or cancelled. and pretty much telling you, the reader, "Hey, this has some wild shit in it. I'll warn you now that if you read it you can never go back," that's pretty much a second explanation to my 'warnings' query. 
> 
> I've also like to say that I've totally given up on summaries. they give spoilers and they give you a type of feel. so just putting a emoji or a "sorry for this chapter in advance, guys" feels way more at home.
> 
> I'm tired as shit. finished this in class.
> 
> hope you enjoyy

Techno groggily opened his eyes, mind foggy. He rubbed his head and slowly sat up. He realized two things at the moment.

One; it was two .a.m.

Two; the chat was yelling their faces off.

_(TOMMYYY!! letskill the chilkd._ _nooooo. I wonder when he's going to call us? SHH, he doesn't know he will, yet! Oh yeah!! I cant wait to see him! ihope hes doing ok.)_

"What are you guys talkin' about..?" he groaned, rubbing his eyelids.

_ (TOMMY! THTATS WHOO! tommy, duh. Duh. Duh. duh. Duhh.) _

"Okay, okay, I get it, geez.." Techno mumbled, pushing the covers aside and standing straight. "What about Tommy, though? Isn't Wilbur supposed to be takin' care of the child?"

_ (he kinda gave up on that job, tbh. He's gonna call you soon! Let's all punt Wilbur into the moon, on a count of three. ONE. TWO. THREE!!!) _

He  _ what? _

"Chat, what do you me--" the piglin was cut off by his communicator ringing.

Who could be calling him at this hour?

Techno walked towards his kitchen counter and grasped his phone. He checked who was ringing him.

It was Tommy. 

  
  
  


"Wait, you've got your own communicator?" Tubbo asked, reeling in his fishing rod. Tommy nodded as he pressed a few buttons on the device, he never knew how the damn things worked. "I just need to call my brother..." he mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows at the contraption.

_ (HES GOING TO BE SO HAPPY!! part of me thinks he'll be annoyed by you, imo. I Can't Wait !! fIshIng rod.) _

Tommy gulped, what if he was going to be annoyed by him?  _ ( _ **_He probably will._ ** _ )  _ The boy recoiled back, face paling. What the hell was that? A voice, yes, but something entirely different. 

"You have a brother? That's amazing!" Tubbo's voice snapped the other out of his thoughts. He gave a shaky smile in return.

A loud  _ ping!  _ gave from the communicator, Tommy turned to it and pressed on Techno's contact. "Could you, like, help me with this? We haven't spoken in a while and--"

"Of course! I'll be right behind you." The older grinned, not nearly as anxious as the other.

The device rang thrice before a low growled voice answered, "Tommy? When were you allowed to have a communicator?"

Tommy distinctly remembered when Wilbur had scolded him after what was deemed  _ The Communicator Incident  _ and had smugly said,  _ "Philza said you're not allowed to have a communicator till you're fourteen. Must suck, hm?" _

" _ Heyyyyyyyy _ , Techno! How's it going?" he meekly replied, forcing himself to yell into the phone. "It's going fine..." the boy flinched slightly as he heard shuffling from the other end of the line and a muffled,  _ "..shut up, guys..."  _

Did Techno have people over? Was he interrupting them? Oh god, he probably thought that he was annoying and loud, and  _ holy fuck, Wilbur was right _ \-- A small hand clasped itself on Tommy's shoulder, trying to ground him from his thoughts. "It's alright, just breathe." a stifled voice said from next to him, the boy vaguely realized that it was Tubbo.

Tommy took a deep breath and continued with the conversation.

"Didn't Phil say somethin' about how you can't use your communicator till you're older?"  _ ( _ **_Like he even remembers how old you are now._ ** _ )  _ "Yeah, I forgot."  _ I remember it every fucking day.  _ "How'd you even get it?" Techno gruffly asked. "Wil gave it to me."  _ I had to search for it for days.  _ "How is 'e anyways?" Tommy gulped, "He's doing great! Singing a lot and shit."  _ He  _ **_left_ ** _ me.  _

Tubbo coughed loudly into his elbow, signifying he wanted to know  _ why  _ he was lying and  _ who  _ he was talking about. Because Tubbo knew everything, everyone, and he always knew if you were lying. 

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Big Man! I'll see you later, alright? Don't go to the house, please! See you, bye-bye!" Tommy wheezed into a sentence, hanging up quickly to only hear a  _ "Wait--"  _ from the other line.

"What the fuck was that, and why the hell did you just spout shit to your brother?"

Shit.

"Well, you see," he paused looking between Tubbo and the communicator. Why does he feel like he forgot something?

_ (HES GOING TO TELL PHIL!!! hes gonna tell philza dude. MR MINECRAFT HELLLOOOO!!  _ **_maybe he'll ignore tommy, like he should._ ** _ ew hater. Go away hater >:(. /Ban @kimberl_y.) _

Tommy's eyes widened. Would he tell Phil? What if he did? Wouldn't he get mad? 

_ What if he told Wilbur? _

The boy sucked in a breath and stood up hastily. He swiftly turned his head to face the other boy and gave a shaky smile, "We'll have to continue this conversation later, big dubs. I gotta go do something  _ really  _ quick."

He turned around and started running towards the treehouse, his hands dialling his brother's contact immediately. Techno answered almost instantly. "Tommy? Why did you--"

" _ Techno! _ " he yelled into the phone, jumping over a rock. 

"What the--are you  _ running?  _ Do I need to call Wil--"

" _ No! Nononononono _ \--"

"Okay! Okay, I won't call him, geez."

Silence overfell the boy as he spotted the treehouse. His breathing was coming out in sudden breaths, throat sore. Tommy's side hurt from his mismatched breathing.

"Are you like, okay right now? Why are you running? And where the hell is Wi--"

" _ Don't _ ," he growled, taking in a deep gasp, "Don't say his name," soon adding in, "please."

Techno paused, taking in the other's words. 

"What's--why'd you call me?" he suddenly asked, his voice laced with worry. Didn't Wilbur say something about how Techno was really monotonic or something? He didn't  _ sound  _ like that right now. 

"I'm--" Tommy panted, almost tripping over a root, "don't tell Phil about what happened--okay?" 

" _ What? _ "

"Don't tell Phil what happened--please. Don't--don't tell him that you even  _ talked  _ to me." he rasped out, slowing down his speed. Why was he running anyways?

_ (I think it was so Tubbo wouldn't hear you? mAybe. Kinda looking sus rn..) _

"Okay..is like Wil on an adventure or somethin'? Did you steal your phone back and start calling random people?" Oh hell  _ no _ . Wilbur would have freaked if he had stolen his communicator back when he went on food trips. It had never even crossed his mind after  _ The Communicator Incident _ ; which left him black and blue, he might add.

"No, I just," he just what? How could he get out of this one? Why had he even  _ called _ him?

"Tommy!" A shout from behind the boy snapped him out of his thoughts. 

He turned around swiftly and was met with Tubbo running towards him.

"Who was that?" Techno gruffly asked. Tommy could just hear an eyebrow being raised. Only thing was that he didn't know what his brother looked like, so it was hard to imagine him raising an eyebrow at all. 

"It was just Wil, he's gonna get mad or some shit 'cause I stole this piece of garbage," he said, his facade seemingly endless, "I'll see you later, alright, big man?" The boy didn't wait for an answer as he quickly hung up on the older. 

Tubbo panted, sweat dripping off his forehead, as he walked closer to Tommy. "I had to--to fly halfway an--and then run," he took in a breath, "what the even was that?"

"Well, you see--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta reading we die like henry


	7. Popped Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the name of the fic wooooooooo  
> its in french, meaning "painful". ain't that cool?
> 
> anyways, its late at night for me at the moment. 
> 
> this is a _really _short chapter but oh well.__
> 
> __I'm so tired right nowww uthgueriokfldwiejidskml_ _

Contrary to the popular belief, Techno didn't tell Phil.

It wasn't like he was  _ listening  _ to the child. He just thought that Wilbur had it under control. 

So, as you can see, Techno was quite confused when Wilbur asked him to join SMP Earth with him. 

"What about Tommy?" the piglin said into the communicator, raising an eyebrow.

_ (mushroom souppp. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! We told you already... bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood. i wonderif wilbur'll keep the facade up???) _

"Tommy? He-- _ oh _ \--yeah! He's staying at--a friend's house. Yeah! He's staying at Daniels. Didn't I tell you about him? Or did you ignore that letter too?" Wilbur said, calling Techno out. 

The piglin groaned, rubbing his temple, "Look, I don't have enough  _ time  _ to read letters or messages or," he paused, shouldn't he tell Wilbur what happened? "Tommy called me."

"He did  _ what? _ "

Techno could practically hear his brother's talons being outstretched. 

"He, uh, called me. Said somethin' about how he didn't want me to tell Phil? And he was also--he was  _ running _ . Sounded like 'e was trippin' over roots and stuff."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Wilbur sounded fucking  _ pissed _ . 

Techno wished he hadn't called his brother.

After the whole  _ running incident _ , Tommy had opted out of any and all conversation topics that floated about it. Anything concerning his family, his past, and what had happened, were kept in the dark from Tubbo. Who, since he felt like he and the other boy were getting strained, planned a surprise event for the week.

  
  


"Happy Birthday to you!" Tubbo sang, waving his hands in the air. 

Party streamers and balloons littered the interior of the treehouse. Tommy widened his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "You did this..for me?" he quietly asked, glancing over to the other boy. "Do you like it? My parents used to do this for my birthday all the time." 

Oh. That made more sense.

"Is this a family tradition, then?" Tommy asked, poking at a balloon.

Tubbo frowned, "You're joking, right?"

"No..? Should I be?"

"You don't know what a birthday party is?" the older questioned, leaning against the wall.

"No? Is it like a thing you do here?" Tommy asked, turning away from the balloon. 

"No, it's like, a thing children--us, are supposed to do," Tubbo stated. 

He walked over to the table and pulled out two forks. After a moment of hesitation, he widened his eyes, "Please tell me you know what  _ cake  _ is?"

"Is that a type of special food..?" the boy chuckled awkwardly, raising an eyebrow.

_ (I think we're in trouble, boys. Oh well we tried. gotta get that cake yknow. LMAO I CANT---. clingy duo supremacy!!! WOOO!! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY. YOU'RE 13 now wooWWW!!) _

"Tommy, we have to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta reading we die like, uh, Tommy's childhood?


	8. Foggy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and stuff. I might need to update less than every day, maybe around two-five days? 
> 
> Anyways, this is a kinda short chapter, as I am going to start working on a few fics for people's backstories soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

"Talk? Talk about what, big man?" Tommy hesitantly asked Tubbo, who was setting the forks back down. "Wha--talk about  _ what _ ?" the other boy gaped, swiftly turning around; unnoticeably making the blond flinch. 

"Talk about  _ you _ . You--you're not alright, okay? I can see that, I just can't see why you're hiding it from me and--" Tubbo let out a low breath, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down.

Tommy looked down, gripping onto his white base-ball shirt as small tears pricked his eyes. He wiped them away;  _ Wilbur never did like it when he cried _ .

"Look, you don't have to tell me, well, everything. But you have to at least tell me what's bothering you," the older felt tears roll down his cheeks, "I don't--I don't want to wake up every night hearing you cry. I don't want to try and  _ hug  _ you and make you--you flinch! I don't want you to be scared of me! I just--I need you to tell me if--if it's me? Is it me? Did I..did I do something wrong?" Tubbo's voice lowered as he took a step back. 

Tommy widened his eyes as he released his shirt, taking a step forward, "No! Notch no! Fucking--"  _ "You  _ have  _ to stop swearing, Toms. People don't like it when you swear too much."  _ "--hell no! You didn't do anything, you've helped me through so much and I--"  _ "I love you so much, Tommy. Do you know that?"  _ "--and I'm so so  _ so  _ grateful that you're here with me. This is only happening because something happened to me beforehand and--"  _ "I've gotta go somewhere in a few days, okay? A good friend of mine, her name is Niki, is going to come and take care of you for a while, alright? And once I'm done with work, she'll bring you straight to me! Doesn't that sound nice? But I'll be back, I will, okay? I promise."  _ "--and... I..yeah.." All previous adrenaline fading away as the two awkwardly stared at each other.

_ (What the hell was that? Did that actually happen? but i dont rememeber that!!! ohhhh shti. hhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck. niki niki nbiki niki nkiki poggggg. Tubbo i love you so much ohmygod <3\. Memory Shit, Yes Yes.) _

Tommy tried to ignore the voices and the repressed memories floating around his mind; both of the two causing a painful headache.

Tubbo blinked in surprise, dry tear marks adding onto his already red and blotchy face. He let out a breath, rubbing at his bare eyes.

He slowly took a step forward, watching for any signs of discomfort; when he found none, he continued on. 

The older boy latched onto the sobbing teen, hugging him tightly. "It's alright, I'm sorry I lashed out."

" _ I  _ should be sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I--"

"Please, shut up. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I just wanted you to know that I... You don't have to tell me what's up. But you can, if you want to. We can talk all night long and..." 

  
  
  
  


"It all started when a man named Phil met my mother,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that person is ahhahah


	9. Burning Willows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, theres a series???
> 
> Anyways, if you want some backstories on some of the characters In this story, then you'll have to start reading the series. 
> 
> Right now it's just Wilbur's, but I'm gonna do more soon--

"It all started when a man named Phil met my mother,"

"My mother's name was Katherine. And she was a fae."

_ It was a hot summer day, Katherine was planting strawberry plants as she hummed to herself.  _

"She didn't have any powers, only her wings."

_ Katherine was a simple woman. She had dull copper hair, which was almost always let down, vibrant green eyes, and pale porcelain skin. _

_ She had friends, though no one actually  _ liked  _ her. The sole purpose being that she could not use fairy magick. _

"She lived in a fae village if I remember correctly."

_ One day, a man, Katherine remembered when someone told her that he was an angel, walked into town. He called himself Phil.  _

"I don't know how they met exactly, I just know that they became friends."

_ "It's nice to meet you, I'm Phil. And you are?" The man asked, leaning onto the exterior of a wooden hut. He glanced at Katherine, who had just finished planting violets into the ground.  _

_ She smiled as she looked over to Phil. "I'm Katherine. It's nice to meet you, Phil." _

"Did they fall in love?" Tubbo asked, leaning on his chair. 

Tommy laughed as he crossed his arms. He shook his head slowly, combing his hair with his hand. "No, they didn't."

"Is Phil not your father?" the other boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That old man? He may have let me into his home, but he is  _ not  _ my dad."

_ There had been an attack. _

"There was a raid."

_ Katherine rushed out of her home, carrying a bundle of blankets. She glanced around the burning buildings, her wings twitching with fear.  _

"Phil had been there. I guess I wouldn't be alive if he wasn't there."

_ "Phil! You have to take him for me, please." she pleaded, shoving the bundle into the man's arms. He confusedly looked down, widening his eyes at the sight of vibrant blue orbs. "Katherine I can't--" _

_ "Please. Take him. Take care of him, alright?" _

_ "What--What's his name?" Phil yelled back to the woman as she hovered in the air. _

_ "Tommy." _

_ "His name is Tommy." _

"Then Phil took care of me, for about three years," Tommy said, glancing down. Tubbo cocked his head to the side, frowning. "then Wilbur took care of me till I was six." The other boy widened his eyes slightly.

"Please tell me that you haven't been alone for seven years," he begged.

Tommy wanted to lie. Wanted to say that Niki  _ had  _ come for him. 

_ (dont you dare lie you stupid mother fucker.) _

Nevermind. 

"..maybe.." he mumbled, scratching his head.

Tubbo widened his eyes, leaping out of the chair. He grabbed the other boy's wrist, leading the two outside and down the ladder. Tommy screeched in surprise as the older boy brought them to a clearing. 

"What the fuck--" he yelled as Tubbo sat them down.

"We are going to talk about our problems, alright?" the teen said, sitting crisscrossed. 

Tommy opened his mouth but was interrupted as the other started speaking, "My whole family turned into tree's last year."

What the  _ fuck _ .

_ (nm i thought he was normal and shit. OH FUCK.  _ **_ew._ ** _ kinda weirdchamp ngl??? ohhhh ouchhh. hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.) _

"I--" 

"I think it was like a witch or something. And instead of me turning into a tree, it just gave me cool antlers." Tubbo said, pointing at the wood on his head.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, mouth agape. 

The other boy turned to him, tilting his head, "What happened with you?"

  
  
  


"My brother kinda hurt me n' shit. But it's nothing too bad. Plus, I don't even remember all of it that clearly."

"Was it the brother you called?"

"Techno? Nah. I have two brothers."

"Do you know your brother's exact address or..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofreading/beta we die like tubbos family.


	10. Flashbacks and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo are ready.
> 
> Wilbur speaks to the man he thought he'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> 8000+ hits 
> 
> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_ "You're the best brother in the world, Toms." _

_ "I better be! I'm a big man, you know!" _

_ "You can't fight to save your life, for gods sakes," _

_ "I can!" _

_ "No, you can't." _

_ "Yes, I  _ can _ just you wait, bitch!" _

  
  
  


Today was the day. Tubbo had already grabbed supplies that they would need on the road, saying it was always better to come prepared. 

The duo stood in the middle of a flower field, poppies and lavenders brushing against their legs. Tommy's long hair, which he had refused to cut, was pulled into a short braid; laying against his back. He wore a short-sleeved maroon shirt and khaki shorts that went above his knees (Tubbo had practically  _ forced  _ him to wear the new clothing, saying how he looked like a 'fucking bitch that lived on the streets, and that doesn't look nice, Tommy'). He glanced over to Tubbo, who was wearing his same old green sleeved shirt and brown shorts. 

The teen turned to him and grinned, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever fucking be."

Tubbo pressed on the server IP. Colours swirled around the two boys, engulfing them completely. The younger boy grinned, letting out a laugh as the older boy widened his eyes, glaring at the disappearing floor. "You'll get used to it!" Tommy giggled, tightly holding onto the other boy.

It seems like their adventure was ready to begin.

  
  


_ "Hey, Fundy." Wilbur softly smiled, turning to see his son. The boy was already thirteen, though short, his hybrid traits made him pop out more.  _

_ Fundy sat beside his father and glanced at the sunset. "You know, I used to watch the sunset with my brother." The older man said, his smile falling. _

_ "You mean Techno? The big scary uncle I have?" _

_ Wilbur let out a laugh, brushing his brown hair from his eyes. "No, no. I mean my younger brother. Your other uncle." Fundy widened his eyes in surprise, "I have another uncle?"  _

_ "Yeah. You do." _

_ "What's his name?" _

_ "His name is Thomas, though he likes being called Tommy." _

_ "Why'd you never talk 'bout him? Is he with grandpa?" _

_ Silence. _

  
  


_ "I haven't seen him in a while. I hope he's with Phil, though." _

_ "Will I ever meet him?" _

  
  


_ "Hopefully."  _

  
  
  


Wilbur groaned, pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He knew what day it was today. 

"Are you gonna sit here moping all day, mate?"

The sirin huffed, glancing up to the man at the doorway; his dark wings shadowing his face. Wilbur frowned, slightly ruffling his feathers, he stood. 

"I didn't think you would be here." the younger man said, brushing past the other man and stepping into the hallway.

Phil let out a breath, rubbing his temple as Wilbur started walking away. The older man followed in suit, a frown tugging at his lips. "What's got you so worked up, Wil?"

"It's nothing..." the other man growled. Phil winced, sensing the tension in the air. 

"You sure? You seem," he paused, looking over Wilbur, "tense."

Wilbur stopped in his tracks, an unreadable glint in his eyes as he swiftly turned to Phil. " _ Tense _ ?" he hissed. The other man widened his eyes, unconsciously taking a step back. 

"You think I'm fucking  _ tense  _ right now?" 

"Well, I--"

" _ Do you even know what fucking DAY it is, Phil _ ?" Wilbur seethed, his talons stretched out.

Phil didn't answer.

"Well? Do you?"

  
  


He didn't know.

  
  


"It's Tommy's birthday, Phil. It's his  _ fucking birthday _ ."

  
  
  


The piglin watched from afar as his family's argument escalated. 

His eyes softened at the mention of his younger brother  _ ( _ **_can you even call him that lmao???_ ** _ ) _ . 

Techno briefly wondered if his brother was bipolar. He seemed to have mixed emotions about Tommy and acted on which one was strongest. A few days ago, the man had fumed at the mention of him, angrily shutting the door in his face if he tried to speak about it.

But now (specifically today) he seemed to have changed the complete course of that feeling. Instead, going into an over-protective mode of the boy--

_ isn't he a teenager today? Or was that last year? _

\--Techno frowned, he was getting too into this.

  
  
  


He needed to blow off some steam.

When Wilbur had,  _ oh so graciously _ , asked him to join SMP Earth, he thought, you know, maybe he'd show him his family. Let him get to know his dad and whatnot (since he had never in his life talked about his family before).

Schlatt did not expect to be told with the news that his best friend had a younger brother. 

He didn't know about said younger brother.

He had tried asking the other man about it, but he had just shut him down.

It was almost like the eight-teen-year-old didn't want to talk about it.

Huh.

  
  


Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all saw that last bit, right
> 
> mmmmmmm
> 
> also no proofread/beta. we die like Wilbur and Phil's relationship.
> 
> also also, wanted to list all their ages at the moment and shit:
> 
> Tommy; 13  
> Tubbo; 13  
> Techno; 18  
> Wilbur; 18  
> Schlatt; 17  
> Niki; 16  
> Phil; 29
> 
> also also also,
> 
> the next few chapters will mostly just be little short clips of Tommy and Tubbo going through universes.
> 
> They won't be short.
> 
> And they will age.
> 
> And they will meet people.
> 
> yes.


	11. ⊑⟒ ☍⟒⟒⌿⌇ ⎎⍜⍀☌⟒⏁⏁⟟⋏☌ ⎍⌇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teens meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k hits wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> anyways, this is a short chapter, sorry about that, but it is very important to the story and plotline!

_ Sometimes, you forget you’re dreaming. _

_ He wished he knew when he was dreaming. _

_ He wished he knew what was real and what wasn’t. _

  
  


_ People lied to him. _

_ They hid behind smiles and laughs. Cocked heads and raised eyebrows. He would ask them the same question over and over. _

  
  


_ ‘Can I trust you?’ _

  
  


_ They always answered the same. _

  
  
  


_ When he had met a boy going by the name of Deo, he forgot what it felt like to be lied to. _

_ He had asked him. _

  
  


_ And the boy had answered with true honesty. _

  
  


_ ‘No.’ _

  
  


_ They stuck together. _

  
  
  


_ He knew what pain felt like.  _

  
  


_ He remembered the blinding white pain that always faded away. _

  
  


_ The wounds healed. _

  
  


_ But did the scars? _

  
  
  


_ He didn’t know what it felt like to be betrayed. _

  
  


_ He had experienced it once. _

  
  


_ With a mother. _

  
  


_ A mother who swore to protect. _

  
  
  
  


_ A mother who lied. _

  
  
  


_ When he went back to the house, he was scared. _

  
  


_ He had lost everyone. _

  
  
  


_ He was truly alone. _

  
  
  


_ He was only but a scared child asking for his father. _

  
  
  


_ Asking for his family that he never had. _

  
  
  
  
  


“Isn’t it beautiful?” Tubbo exclaimed, peering at the obsidian structures. Tommy slowly nodded, glancing around the almost pitch dark world. “Do you think this is the End?” 

“The End?” the blond asked, turning his head to the other boy.

“Yeah! The End! It’s where people go to end the world! The End!”

“I’m ninety-percent sure that’s not what this place is used for.”

Tubbo pouted as Tommy continued to look around. The younger boy walked across the black stone, trying to ignore the stares of enderman. 

“⟒⌖☊⎍⌇⟒ ⋔⟒?”

The teen whipped his head around, searching for the voice. A tall figure, who was wearing what seemed to be ragged, stood in front of Tommy. It had white and black hair that was side to side; same as its skin that seemed to be black on the left and white on the right. The figure had vibrant green and red eyes that bore themselves into Tommy’s soul.

“Sorry?” the teen asked, tilting his head.

“⍜⊑! ⊑⟒⌰⌰⍜! ⎅⍜ ⊬⍜⎍ ⋏⍜⏁ ⌇⌿⟒⏃☍ ⟒⋏⎅⟒⍀?” 

Tommy pursed his lips, “I don’t speak your language, buddy.” he let out an awkward chuckle. The being seemed to understand, hence it nodded softly.

“⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⌇⌿⟒⏃☍⟟⋏☌ ⍜⎐⟒⍀⍙⍜⍀⌰⎅, ⏃⍀⟒⋏'⏁ ⊬⍜⎍? ⟟ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⏃ ⏚⟟⏁ ⟟ ⋔⟟☌⊑⏁ ⏚⟒ ⏃⏚⌰⟒ ⏁⍜ ⌇⌿⟒⏃☍ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⏁⊑⟟⋏☌ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⍙⍜⍀☍ ⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⏚⍜⏁⊑ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏃⋏⎅ ⋔⟒,” it coughed, “Hello?” 

The teen brightened at the use of his language, “Hello, big man! I’m Tommy, who’re you?” he asked as he scratched his chin and looked over the other’s clothes. 

“⏁⍜⋔⋔⊬. ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⏃ ⋏⟟☊⟒ ⋏⏃⋔⟒,” the figure mumbled, then adding on, “I do--don’t have a, uhm, name--” Tommy raised an eyebrow, “--in overworld language--that is!”

The blond thought for a moment before puffing out his cheeks, “You can still say it! Me and my pal, he’s very annoying, can figure it out later.” 

“It’s, uh, ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜.”

“I have no idea what you said but I’m sure it’ll come in handy soon!”

Tommy grabbed ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜’s hand, leading him away from the other enderman. “Tubbo is here too. He said he had some ender language translators at home or some shit.” the boy said, grinning as the other teen stumbled behind him.

“Tommy? Who’s that?” Tubbo asked as he came into view.

“This is bjahfjak,” Tommy explained as they faced the other boy.

“A-actually it’s ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜.” ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜ awkwardly smiled, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, what I said,” Tommy paused, “do you still have that ender translator, Tubbo?”

Tubbo raised an eyebrow, his wings fluttering in excitement. “Yeah! I think I left it at our last server."   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta/proofreading we die like Ranboo's English
> 
> also, if you want the link to the translator, here you go: https://lingojam.com/AlienLanguage


	12. Drugs And Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo try to teach Ranboo English.
> 
> Schlatt tries to get some information out of the broken-up family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> If you're wondering, a lot of the soon chapter will be time skips. At the moment, it's only been a few weeks since the first time Tubbo and Tommy server jumped :)

_ “Mommy? Where are you going?”  _

_ “Somewhere, dear. I’ll be back soon, though.” _

_ “Please, don’t leave me.” _

  
  
  


_ “Mommy?” _

  
  


_ “Mommy..?” _

  
  


_ “Please…” _

  
  


_ “Please please please! I’m sorry I’m sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry! Please don't leave me please please, please. I'm sorry.” _

__

_ “⟟ ⎅⟟⎅⋏'⏁ ⋔⟒⏃⋏ ⏁⍜ ⎎⍜⍀☌⟒⏁.” _

  
  
  


_ “I didn’t want to.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

  
  


_ “I thought I would remember.” _

  
  
  


_ “⌿⌰⟒⏃⌇⟒ ⎅⍜⋏’⏁ ⌰⟒⏃⎐⟒ ⋔⟒.” _

  
  
  
  
  


“ABCD… Uh,” Tubbo paused, mind blanking. ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜ stifled a laugh, opting to not make fun of the boy in front of him. 

“Yes, yes. That--uh,” Tommy pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow, “what is that, again?”

“You--you mean the alphabet?” The brunette asked, tilting his head at the teen, who was leaning on the room’s stone wall.

“The what now?” 

⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜ let out a laugh as Tubbo followed with him. “You don’t know the alphabet!” The teen giggled as he fell down to the floor, his wings laying down beneath him.

_ (LMAO LOSER. I mean neither does he… the enderman is so nice we should keep him!! But we’ve already kept Tubbo? So???????  _ **_KILL THE CHILD!!_ ** _ Imagine not knowing the alphabet lollll.) _

“Neither do you!” Tommy challenged, standing straight.

“I  _ know  _ the alphabet, I’m just too dyslexic to repeat it.”

“Hey, bjahfjak, what does dyslexic mean.”

“Don’t look at me. I don’t even know how to say that word in over-world.” ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜ scratched the back of his head, grinning.

“That’s why you’re here! We need to teach you English and stuff,” Tubbo started, sitting up, “first things first, we need to know how to say your name  _ in  _ English.”

“And how do we do that?” Tommy asked, leaning onto the wall again.

“I have no idea.”

  
  
  


Schlatt groaned, rubbing his temple. “You can’t do that, Wil--”

“Do  _ what _ , Schlatt? Tell you the truth?” The man snarled, stepping closer to the other.

“Tell--Tell the truth?” He growled, “you’re fucking  _ lying _ .”

“Of course I’m lying! What, you want me to tell an alcoholic about  _ my  _ brother?” Wilbur harshly poked at the young adult’s chest.

“Oh  _ wow _ ,” he pushed the other man away, “so  _ very _ mature of you, Wilbur.” 

“Why do you even want to know about Tommy?” 

Schlatt brightened up, a grin stretching onto his face. He let out a laugh, “Tommy? That’s his name?”

Wilbur blanched, widening his eyes. He groaned, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Look, just leave it  _ alone _ , Schlatt,” the other man didn’t look too convinced, “ _ please _ .”

Schlatt pursed his lips, sighing. “Wilbur, shutting yourself out like this isn’t going to help you.”

“I don’t care if it’s going to help me or not,”

  
  
  


“I just don’t want to relive what I did to him.”

  
  
  


“R... Ranboo?” Tubbo asked, tilting his head at the translated text.

“That’s me, ⏁⎍⏚⏚⍜!” Ranboo grinned, after a few moments he flushed, “I mean, Tubbo! Sorry--sorry.” 

“Ranboo’s a shit name,” Tommy started, looking away, “but I guess because it’s you the name’s not that bad.” 

“You swear a lot, don’t you, Tommy?” Ranboo asked, tilting his head.

  
  


_ “You swear too much, Toms.” _

_ “Didn’t I tell you to stop?” _

_ “I̶ ̶t̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶,̶ ̶I̶ ̶t̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶s̶t̶e̶n̶.̶” _

  
  


His heart pounded loudly against his ribcage. He opened his mouth, no words coming out. 

_ He shouldn’t be feeling like this. _

His breathing started coming out ragged as he felt himself drop to the floor.

_ He was overreacting, wasn’t he? _

People were touching him.

Why did it burn so much?

  
  


_ He just had to wait it out. _

_ If he waited it out. _

_ Maybe he wouldn't feel it. _

  
  


People were shouting his name.

  
  


They were crying.

  
  


_ Why is Wilbur crying? _

  
  
  
  


_ Why doesn’t he feel pain? _

  
  
  
  


“You gotta’ give me  _ somethin _ ’, Phil,” Schlatt said, scratching the back of his head.

Phil sighed as he leaned onto the wall, shutting his eyes. 

“He’s right, y’know. You gotta’ give us some info.” The piglin said, sitting down on the pale couch.

“I don’t have to say anything, Tech.” The older man said, slightly ruffling his feathers. If he wanted to, he could disappear into the shadows; both men knew this, but they knew he wouldn’t unless he felt uncomfortable.

“Isn’t Tommy your son? Don’t you want him to be healthy or whatever?” Schlatt reasoned as a frown slipped onto his face.

“Tommy isn’t my son.” The avian nonchalantly said, not opening his eyes.

Techno flinched, anger gleaming through his eyes. “I’m not your son either, old man,” he growled, failing to erase the irritation in his voice.

Phil paled, opening his eyes quickly. “What?” 

Schlatt confusedly backed away, opting to not enter the conversation.

“You heard me,” the piglin stood, “if Tommy ain’t your son, then I’m not your son either.”

“Y-you can’t say that--” The man started, standing straight.

“I’ll be damned if you don’t consider Tommy your own. Sure, I blame myself for agreeing to leave him with Wilbur; who, I might add, seems to not be sane enough to take care of a child if he’s  _ here _ .” 

“He said he left him with a friend--”

“You actually  _ believe  _ him?” Techno let out a laugh, combing his pink hair with his hands. “God. And I thought I was dumb.”

“Techno, this is stupid--you’re taking it too far,” Phil started, furrowing his brows, “you’re overreacting!”

The piglin widened his eyes as he barred his teeth, stepping closer to his father. “Over--overreacting?” 

  
  


“You think I’m  _ overreacting _ ?”

  
  


“Well, I--”

  
  


“You left your own  _ son _ , sure, he may not be your blood, but you promised Katherine, didn’t you? You said you’d take care of him.” He growled, eyes gleaming blood red.

  
  


“And I did! I did take care of him--”

  
  


“You took care of him for three years. She wanted you to raise him till he got his wings, Phil.”

  
  
  


“What if he’s dead?”

  
  
  
  


“What if he’s dead. And you broke your promise?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What,”

  
  
  


“What if my brother is dead..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where the story is going, I am too.
> 
> Twinsies.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter has not beta reading/proofread. And it actually came out longer and better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is :: @KRAKENISLAND
> 
> my discord is :: quinn#2405


End file.
